destinyofthefatedfandomcom-20200213-history
Garn's Lore
User Created Content 'The People' This section covers all of the important people relating to the lore, organized by the groups to which they claim membership. Full descriptions will be covered in the "major" organization to which a person belongs. Anything denoted with an asterisk (*) is subject to change, as this is the first major effort by Garn to completely organize and finalize what he can. Lords’ Pantheon *Ikiri, Lord of Shadow **'Physical form:' See “Ikiri” in the “Aspects” section. **Considered, within the Lords’ pantheon, to be the father of Shades and Shadows alike. *Lucius Corbett (Light) **'Physical form:' A dwarf in plated armor bearing a simple warhammer and a large, elegant shield*. **Regarded as the head of the Lords’ Pantheon. *Erendar the Librarian (Knowledge) **'Physical form:' A tall, warm looking old man with long white hair and a matching beard. Usually dressed in simple brown robes and is never far from a book. **Is considered the keeper of knowledge and is regarded as the protector of libraries. Shadow Walkers (House Nefzan) *What are they? **Aside from Selena, the Shadow Walkers are mortals that have been molded by Ikiri to be the perfect representations of magical energy. They are extremely powerful warriors and are Ikiri’s personal agents when he deems the situations above the level of capability of his lower ranking Shadows. Otherwise, they have free reign of the Sea to do as they like. *Ikiri **See “Ikiri” in the “Aspects” section. *Selena (The Assassin*) **Considered Ikiri’s greatest work and his greatest love, she is the only Shadow Walker that Ikiri has not made from a mortal, but molded from the energy produced by the Orb of Shadows itself. She is a master of all light weaponry, and managed to discover how to utilize Ikiri’s gateway to shadowstep. *Rorik (The Spellsword) **A half-elven spellsword, Rorik was a master of both magic and sword long before Ikiri changed him. His expertise with the sword is good enough to rival even Saforis, and his magical control was only amplified by his change into a Shadow Walker. He maintains his original arms and armor through his transformation. His armor is flexible elven plate, red edged in gold. *Saforis (The Weaponmaster) **Once a pit fighter *Mastorik (The Puppeteer) **A jester that specialized in humorous yet dark puppet shows. When Ikiri made him into a Shadow Walker, he maintained his specialization at a magical level. He is capable of constructing puppets that he can possess and channel energy through. He uses this ability from within his personal pocket plane, located within his favorite puppet that he calls by his own name, making it an extension of his inner self. ***His puppet is a seven foot tall human male in dark scale armor with massive wings like those of a bat that extend above his head when folded. In a dangerous situation, it is capable of producing claws that can cleave through solid stone and, when necessary, can channel magical energy produced by Mastorik within the pocket plane. *Kaarnak (The Shadeslayer) **Kaarnak was once a paladin under Lucius Corbett, highly regarded as one of the most noble, calm, and deadly mortals in his service. After being slighted by Lucius in one way or another, Ikiri decided to make a point by taking Kaarnak into his own service by making him a Shadow Walker. Because being bound to the gateway on the Isle of Shadows is a voluntary yet irreversible act, Kaarnak refused at first to bind himself and planned kill himself due to being turned into “an abberation.” This is the only instance where Ikiri has forcibly taken someone into his service, and after explaining the true order of the universe and the future he was working toward, Kaarnak reluctantly agreed to be bound the gateway and work in Ikiri’s service. ***His enchanted sword, Shadowsbane, has maintained his *Ra’zul (The Betrayer) Aspects *Ikiri (Shadow/Magic) **'Physical form: '''Shadow, so simply a creature of blackness, though chooses to take the form of one robed in a black robe embroidered with golden runes of no known magical origin. Carries a staff topped turret-style that holds a green orb wreathed in flame, which matches the flames of his eyes through his hood. **'Personality:' Pre-Shattering* and War*, during the First Cycle*, he was incredibly kind-hearted, forethoughtful, and playful. He hypothesizes that most of this is due to him being the physical representation of magic, which is playful and chaotic by nature, and shadow, which must live in the moment for fear of being pushed away by the light. After the Shattering*, when he was one of two remaining Aspects, he went slightly insane. He is prone to fits of spectacular anger or a lack of logical thought, and is not afraid of showing his power. **'Powers:' Complete control over magical energy, allowing him to manifest energy from anywhere and utilize it for nearly any purpose, including construction of magically charged buildings, objects, and creatures. He also has the power to manifest Shadows at will, since they are physical representations of raw magical energy. He can also imbue mortal creatures with enough energy to turn them into highly powerful shadows connected to the gateway on the Isle of Shadows, making Shadow Walkers of varying degrees of power. *Ignus (Fire) **'Physical form:' Dragonkin with robes of flame. Oft takes the form of a red-robed human mage with interacting with mortals, though has been known to interact as any number of professions, from knights to thieves, and has been seen once or twice in various histories to appear as a massive red dragon. **'Personality:' *Chronos (Time) **'Physical form:' A human in trailing purple robes. He carries with a simple black staff proportionate to his size that seems to pulse in time with an unheard beat. Atop the staff rests a softly glowing orb that shares the pulse and slowly shifts colors in a seemingly random fashion. His form shifts in visible age often, different moments showing different stages of human life from a young child to an ancient sage-like man. **'Personality:' Eternally patient. Known to be an advisor of sorts to any number of Aspects prior to his imprisonment. Easily distracted by his own lines of thought, possibly due to the number of things occurring to him simultaneously through multiple timelines. **'Powers:' Anything concerning time and is considered the most powerful of Aspects. Has been angered to the point of nearly killing an Aspect of the War Council with a wave of his hand by severing his immortality and aging him by ridiculous amounts of time and only stopped due to the power of the Timeless Prison to keep him in check. 'Important Places' *'The Isle of Shadows''' **'An island created to be outside of the effects of time when Chronos is not present on it. Used by Ignus and Ikiri to escape the effects of the Cycle and prevent their deaths by againg. The Shadows live here within a castle constructed entirely of magic. **Contains a magical gateway, constructed laboriously by Ikiri, that gives anyone with the proper knowledge the ability to move to any location within the Sea almost instantaneously. Shadows are in constant contact with this gateway through a magical connection, and they are able to use its teleporting magic through “Shadowstepping,” which is instantaneously returning to the Isle of Shadows and then teleporting to a new location of their choice. ***The tie to the gateway also prevents a Shadow Walker’s permanent death, as upon dying their essence is captured and reconstructed within the gateway over a period of time dependent on their demise. Lower ranking shadows, few as there are, are capable of being permanently destroyed by enough application of magical force to simultaneously destroy them and sear their bond with the gateway. It is nearly impossible to do this with a Shadow Walker simply due to Ikiri’s personal hand and immense care in their creation by tying them to both the Orb of Shadows as well as the gateway. *'The Land' *'The Timeless Prison' **Chronos’s prison during the War. Designed to keep Chronos’s physical manifestation, and thus his ability to actively control and care for time, imprisoned while maintaining temporal activity outside the prison. Considered a masterpiece of construction, even for the Aspects. **Malfunctions or is broken* during the War, causing temporal activity to go haywire outside of the prison and cause the other Aspects to begin to die out due to their immortality, personally kept intact by Chronos himself, waning. *'The Sea''' **'Ikiri’s name for the Material Plane, taken up by the Lords’ Pantheon. 'Important Events' The Cycle: 'A term used by Ignus to describe the near-death and imprisonment of Chronos, the Aspect of Time, that caused the universe to eventually come to an empty standstill. -- '"The Shattering/Breaking": '''An event where Ignus sacrificed himself to break the Cycle, restoring both time and the universe. During the release of energy, where time moved at a highly accelerated rate, a parasitic creature feasted on the energies and caused temporal warps in certain sections of the universe. This caused some galaxies to move at a different speed through time than the ones next to it, which led to collisions between stars and planets. – '''The End: A war the events of which only Ikiri now knows with clarity. It is known that it began by one group of militaristic Aspects capturing Chronos and attempting to use his powers to age and destroy other Aspects, eventually leading to all time in the Sea stopping without its Aspect to watch over it. -- 'Important Creatures' Shadows: Any creature created or changed by Ikiri's magic to be infused with the very essence of the Sea. The process creates a powerful creature of varying capabilities, usually based on what creatures were capable of in their previous existence. -- '''Shades: '''Extremely rare creatures birthed by the creature that caused the temporal warps during the Breaking of the Cycle. They can manifest anywhere in the Sea, though rarely appear anywhere where magical energy is not being channeled. It is well known that they will fight to their demise in an attempt to sate their voracious hunger for magic. -- -- Created by Garn. -- Category:User Created Content Category:UCC RP Setting